Of course, my horse!
by dragonofeternal
Summary: Judal and Hakuryuu need to break into a well defended monastery to steal a powerful scroll.


"We'll need a disguise if we're going to gain entry to the monastery," Hakuryuu says, watching as the monks change their shift at the gate to the mountain fortress. "I've heard rumors the guards have sorcerers among their ranks, and I don't trust my luck that we'll only have to deal with some enthusiastic quill scribblers. Not with the amount of powerful magical texts they have in there."

Judal grins. "Well, you're in luck! You've got the finest sorcerer of the age on your side, the grand and powerful Judal!" He pulls his crystal ball from the billows of his robe and rolls it around in his hands until it glows with light and hovers, just a small way in front of his chest. "Let me see what I can find." Images flash, upside-down and too fast for Hakuryuu to process them. A messenger with a letter going into the monastery, a high cross covered in jewels, the road they carefully avoided out of fear of bandits or worse, swords of the crown... Judal grins and snatches it from the air again, tossing it up and then vanishing it with a flick of his wrist. "We are in grand luck today, Hakuryuu." Judal prods Hakuryuu in the chest and pops up to his feet. Sorcerers and their boundless energy. "There's a knight coming on an official summons to the monastery, due to arrive today most likely. They're expecting him. That ought to get us through the doors."

Hakuryuu gets up on his own, false hand clicking against the rocks. "I don't think I much look like knightly material, Judal."

Judal's grin grows wider. "Sure you do. Everyone does once you put on the tin can."

* * *

Judal pulls back with a grin and nods at Hakuryuu's newly acquired armor. It shines like the morning sun, save for the dent in the helmet where Judal's force spell hit the knight who had been wearing it in the head and knocked him clear off his horse. The poor devil still hasn't woken up. Hakuryuu's pretty sure he's going to die here of his concussion unless his frightened retinue of underlings returns.

Hakuryuu adjusts the breastplate. "And you're sure this isn't backwards?"

"Sure as the day is long, and the moon is true!" Judal spits on his handkerchief and wipes a smear of blood off the armor. "There you are. Beautiful!"

Hakuryuu glances between himself and the blond man lying unconscious on the side of the road. "There are only two problems I see here."

"Uh-huh?"

"One, no one says the moon is true. It is as inconstant as a woman's heart." Hakuryuu knows much of these matters, and will not hear Judal say otherwise.

Judal laughs. "Ah, but it is always constant in its inconsistency; that and it's great to us sorcerers who dabble in the darker arts." He stoops to collect up the clothing and some of the packages that are scattered across the road. "What's the other thing?"

Hakuryuu sighs heavily. "It is that I look nothing like that man lying there-"

"So just keep your visor shut!"

"-and I have no idea how you expect me to walk all the way back to the monastery in full armor."

Judal flicks Hakuryuu in the chest with a satisfying ding. "Look, I said I was sorry my spell spooked the guy's horse. You'll be fine. We'll just tell them we got jumped or something."

"You mean what actually happened to the great Sir Terrence?" Hakuryuu says with a laugh, swatting Judal's hand away. "Fine. We'll walk." He reaches up and slides his visor closed, and the two start down the road.

Judal hums as they go, and Hakuryuu's not sure if it's because he's enjoying himself or if it's because he's weaving some spell with the song. There's definitely humming happening, and as he watches Judal's fingers weave the air around them into gloves and pull his hair into improbably small hiding beneath a hideously plain cap, he knows he can be certain that magic is at play as well. It's just impossible to tell if they're related or their own beasts with Judal at hand.

Judal smiles at Hakuryuu when he notices him watching, and makes a show of turning his face paler and pocking it with freckles. His eyes fade from their brilliant sorcerer's red to a pale grey, and he does a little twirl as they get closer.

"Look as happy as you like," Hakuryuu grouses, "I'm sweating like it's high noon in the Southerlands in here."

Judal's smile grows even more mischievous. "Ohhh, should I look forward to your heady man-scent later then? Get a feel for what it smells like to be with a-"

"Be quiet." Hakuryuu can see the monastery ahead now, and it's a good enough excuse that Judal actually listens to his command instead of just playing the fool as he always does.

As they draw up to the gate, the brothers guarding it straighten from their lounge. "Hail," says one, and Hakuryuu can see the scarlet glimmer of his eyes from where they stand. So their intel had been right about the magical guards.

"Hail!" Judal replies, sunny and bright. "My master, the great Sir Terrance, has arrived!"

Hakuryuu puffs out his chest, even though it doesn't really show through the armor, and tries to look as imposing as he can.

The monks look at each other, and then back at Judal and Hakuryuu.

"Where's your horse?" asks the one without the scarlet sorcerer's eyes. He's a homely looking fellow.

Hakuryuu struggles not to wince. "My horse?"

The brother nods. "Yes, Sirrah. I have heard many things about the grand steed upon which you ride, captured wild from the desert plains of Katapesh and tamed by sirrah himself to be the swiftest in all the land! I would rather love to see it."

Hakuryuu feels nauseous. "Of course! My horse..." He opens his mouth to mention the bandits, but now the lie seems stupid on his tongue. No one would let a horse like that just run off, this plan was foolish, they're going to be caught...

"Sir Terrence's squire twisted his ankle upon the journey," Judal cuts in, his silver tongue more adept at lying on the fly. "And so the noble sir allowed the boy to ride upon his steed, with the rest of our congregation staying behind to walk at a more relaxed pace." He waves his hands. "But don't worry, I'll go get it!"

And with that, Judal whips around and runs off, back the way they came. It's a good cover, but Hakuryuu can't help but think "traitor" as he turns to watch Judal flee this awkward and potentially dangerous negotiation.

"You are truly as noble as the stories tell, Sir Terrance," says the sorcerous monk with grave import. "I am sure you will understand why our brother appealed to have you join us here."

Hakuryuu laughs awkwardly. "Yes."

The three of them stand, rocking on their heels and not speaking. Even Hakuryuu can tell it's awkward, as if he's breaking some social cue about what he should and should not be doing. He just doesn't know what it is. Can't Judal hurry up?

"You can remove your helm if you wish, Sir," says one of the monks.

"Huh?" Hakuryuu is jolted out of looking for Judal and the horse. "Uh. No. I think I'd rather keep it on. I mean. I have to keep it on. It." If they're abandoning the idea of it having been dented shut by bandits. "It is as much here to protect me as it is to protect you. You see, I have sworn a vow of humility to keep my fair visage from tempting maidens or lords astray. After my visage accidentally drew a powerful court sorcerer astray, I had to swear a vow to keep from leading others down his path."

The monks smiled and nodded. "An admirable vow. I can see why you are sworn to be the noblest in all the land."

Oh geez, they're in over their heads. When will Judal be back?

"Sir Terrence!" calls Judal's voice. Thank the stars. "I am returned!"

Judal returns, the horse in tow. As the pull up, the horse flicks its eyes directly at Hakuryuu. "Just don't touch 'me.' Just get on the horse," the horse hisses out of the corner of its mouth with Judal's voice. Hakuryuu feels the world drop out from under him at the absurdity of a polymorphed horse-Judal and an illusory human Judal.

It's going to be a very long heist.


End file.
